


Your So Alluring

by RosyBee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A bit of coffee shop AU, And some college, F/F, Short One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyBee/pseuds/RosyBee
Summary: Just a smol soulmates au prompt for Romelle week





	Your So Alluring

Romelle sat in her living room, a teal ink pen in her hand, she drew the crosses for tic tac toe on her left arm and a small question mark next to it. Soon there was a pink X in the middle, Romelle smiled to herself and put a teal O in the top right. The game ended with her soulmate winning, Romelle quickly wrote 'rematch?' and the pink writing began to set up another game. The blonde girl enjoyed playing games with her soulmate, they would talk sometimes too, about classes, family, though Romelle didn't talk about her own family often. They were both in college but haven't asked each other where exactly they went, they don't know each other name's but that's the point, you don't tell your soulmate your name, once you find them, your brain just tells you it's them once you've grown your bond strong enough.

One day it happened.

Romelle was working her usual shift at the café when a dark-skinned girl game in. As soon as Romelle saw her, something in her brain was telling her that ’Allura’ walked through that door. She grabbed a pen and wrote, ”Hi Allura.” On the back of her hand. The woman looked up and dug a pen out of her purse before writing, something on the back of her own hand.

”Hello, Romelle.”


End file.
